


Inside The walls

by PapaDickmark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaDickmark/pseuds/PapaDickmark
Summary: Meet Jean Kirstein. He was sent to Maria Correctional Facility and Support House, aka, the local nuthouse. He doesn't think he belongs there and as an added bonus, Eren Jaeger is there, the kid he's picked on since middle school. After a rocky start will they be able to become friends? Let's hope so, they need all the friends they can get. (This is a modern day AU I hope you enjoy)





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Won't You Play Bingo?_

Jean sighed. He didn't need to go here, he was perfectly sane. The sign may have said "Maria Correctional Facility and Support House" but he knew it was the local asylum and he didn't belong here. He was tempted to kick the back of the officer's seat but thought better of it. He knew it'd only make it seem like he was crazy, which he wasn't. He glanced at the papers in the front seat of the car and sighed after reading the first line "This patient stabbed his stepfather, he's prone to violence." Sure jean had stab the guy, he won't deny it. The guy deserved it anyways, he had been forcing Jean's mother to do things she didn't want,well to put it bluntly he was raping her. The court wouldn't do shit about it because they were married. So being the good, loyal son that he was, stabbed Mike. To be fair it was only like two times, one in each arm, so it was nothing life threatening.

"You ready kid?" The officer in the front asked snapping Jean out if his pit of self-pity.

"As I'll ever be considering I don't belong here, sir." Was all jean said as he sat up waiting for the man to open his door, Jean briefly considered running, but sadly the officer wasn't fat or old, he seemed only to be a couple years older than Jean himself, though he did have a distinct dad quality about him.

"Now Jean you will have a roommate, but the moment you show any hostility you will be moved to solitary and that's no fun okay?" The officer said slowly opening the door as if expecting jean to do the exact thing he had been thinking of.

"Yes sir I'll do my best but if the roomie is a dick I can make no promises," Jean replied getting out of the car with a small laugh, much to his surprise the cop laughed too.

"Yeah I get it kid people can be assholes so be careful okay?" The officer said smiling warmly, Jean couldn't help but smile back. The man had been quiet the entire drive and Jean had assumed he just wanted to get this over with, but now that he started talking Jean couldn't help but trust him. The teen glanced at the officer's name tag.

"Thanks, officer Smith I'll do my best I promise," Jean said looking the tall blonde officer over. Officer Smith nodded;

"Thank you, Kirstein, be good my boyfriend works here, and he doesn't put up with bullshit, and you can call me Erwin okay?" Erwin said leading the way to the door, jean smiled slightly. He had figured the guy batted for that team and it made him trust him more, not because he was gay, which he totally wasn't, but in Jean's experience the gays were normally twenty times nicer than anyone. He followed Erwin wrinkling his nose at the distinctly "too clean" smell of a hospital.

"I don't like the smell either kid," Erwin muttered glancing at Jean's face amused. Jean offered a small smile but felt his stomach flip-flop, he was actually here. They were actually putting him in a crazy house. He didn't belong here. The taller man next to him must have sensed his unease because he placed a comforting arm around Jean. "It's not that bad here I promise, you don't have to worry," he said comfortingly. Jean nodded, but the feeling of unease didn't go away. ' _What if my roommates a complete whack job?'_ Jean thought apprehensively.

"Ahh, Officer Smith I see you've brought our new charge," said a cool voice from behind them. Jean jumped and turned to see a rather small man with black hair and grey eyes. Erwin grinned patting Jean on the shoulder.

"Yes sir I did, this here is young Jean Kirstein," the large man said looking around before swooping down and planting a swift kiss on the other man.

"Don't, Erwin, and alright follow me, kid," the dark hair man muttered turning and walking off.

"Alright, see you, kid," Erwin said still grinning and smacking the other man's butt lightly "and I'll see you tonight, Levi," he added, earning a glare from Levi.

"I said don't Erwin," he said in warning, but there was a playful glint in his grey eyes. ' _Oh God,'_ Jean thought suppressing a grin ' _they are great, maybe Erwin's right, I shouldn't be worried,'_ he thought feeling himself relax slightly as he followed Levi down the hall.

"This will be your room, I'll allow you to settle in before I give you a rundown of the rules we have here at Maria," he said stopping in front of a door with a large number Twenty-three painted onto it.

"Thank you sir," Jean said opening the door and feeling his jaw drop. A young boy, well he was about Jean's age, and he was sitting at a table in the large room by himself. He seemed to be engaged in an argument with himself. He looked up and saw Levi who was standing behind him.

"I don't want to lose at bingo," the boy shouted standing up angrily and flipping the table. "Tiffany's cheating again," he added glaring at Levi.

"I'm sorry Eren, please calm down," Levi soothed shoving Jean into the room, "Jean this is Eren, and Eren this is your new roommate, Jean," Jean froze when he realized who the boy was. Eren Jaeger, the kid he had picked on throughout middle school and the first two years of high school. Eren smiled at Jean, his bright green eyes glazed over.

"Do you want to play bingo with me?" he asked walking over to Jean slowly holding out a bingo card. "I like bingo,"

"I-I would rather not," Jean said swallowing and stepping back. The smaller boy pouted his glazed over eyes looking sad then anger sparked through them.

"Nobody ever wants to play bingo with me!" he shouted taking a menacing step toward Jean, causing him to step back and almost into Levi.

"Don't worry, he's harmless, if he does manage to land a hit it's like getting hit softly with a pillow," Levi muttered absently as he shut the door leaving Jean alone with the angry boy. Jean stepped back again, his back was pressed against the wall. ' _This is it,'_ he thought, ' _this is the end of me, killed by a lunatic I picked on. God, payback is a bitch.'_ Eren was inches away from his face and Jean felt himself let out an involuntary whimper. That's when the other boy's demeanor changed. Eren backed up and starting laughing. Jean was stunned watching him, feeling confused and terrified.

Oh, God," Eren said between breaths 'you should have seen your face. It was priceless," Jean frowned as Eren looked up, tears in his eyes. They weren't glazed over anymore, they were clear and bright.

"Eren Jaeger, you ass," Jean shouted when it finally clicked. They pranked him, Eren wasn't any crazier than him, well not really at least. The look on Jean's face must have been too much, as Eren dissolved into laughter again. ' _Now I remember why I picked on him,'_ Jean thought glaring at the doubled over brunette in front of him. ' _He's a complete dick,'_


	2. Tour Time

_**A/N: Hey, everyone. I know that it seems like my updates for all my stories are few and far in between. The reason being I just moved across the country, well that and no wi-fi. The move was rather unexpected and we're just now getting everything sorted out. So that being said I should be able to update more regularly. Thank you for your patience and as always don't forget to review and favorite.** _

_Chapter 2: Tour Time_

Five minutes later Levi reopened the door looking mildly amused at the look at Jean’s face.

“Jean follow me I'm giving you a tour,”he said walking away. Jean glared at the older man’s back, ‘ _he has a terrible habit of just walking away doesn't he?’_ Jean thought getting up and following the smaller man.

“You were in on it weren’t you?” Jean asked the back of Levi’s head, to Jean’s surprise the man in question laughed nodding.

“Yes. yes I was, Eren is an interesting kid, he doesn't ask for much, so I couldn't deny him this one request. It was a harmless prank,” he replied stopping and turning pointing into a room with several large couches, chairs, and tables. “This, is a common room of sorts, you can be in here at all times, it's always open, if you don't lose the privilege.”

“So it's pretty much a living room,” Jeans said spotting a tv in front of the largest couch, which was an atrocious orange color, Levi nodded in response and kept moving.

“These are the bathrooms,” he said stopping in the middle of four doors. “Showers are not to be taken before 6 am or after 10 pm,” Jean nodded, he felt like a bobblehead,’ _how many times have I nodded today?’_

“Is there a key or something I need to access them?” the teen asked, earning another small laugh from the smaller man.

“No, Kirstein, you don't. Mainly because I don't care about your bowel movements or bladder,” Levi said looking around. “Well, that's about it, if you want outside in the yard you have to show good behavior,” Levi said before stepping closer to Jean. “Listen kid, the other guards aren't as lax as me, so don't get on their bad side alright,” he said in a harsh whisper before stepping back. Jean felt himself nod yet again before remembering a request he had.

“Can I please room with someone else?” the young boy pleaded, praying the seemingly uncaring facade the older man put on really was an act.

“Sorry kid, no can do, unless you really want to room with one of our rather eccentric patients, Jager is as normal as you can get here,” Levi said walking towards the heavy doors that lead to the hallway. Jean let out a whine of annoyance that was ignored by the other man as he slid his name card and left Jean to his thoughts. ‘ _So I either room with a dick that I’ve known since kindergarten or I room with an actual nut job, not that Eren isn’t,’_ Jean pouted as he retreated to the common room. There was people there now, including Eren who sat by himself in a chair by the window.

Jean looked around for any place that had any empty spot, preferably as far from the nutjobs as possible. Everywhere was full except for by Eren, the last person Jean wanted to be near. Jean sighed and turned around heading back to his room. ‘ _At least I’ll be alone with my thoughts,’_

He entered his room to see the small bag he was allowed to pack sitting on the middle of his bed. Relief filled him and he quickly went over and sat down opening it. His favorite sketch book was in there along with a blank one and his sets of pencils one colored and one regular. Jean loved to draw, it relaxed him and made him feel something instead of annoyed or angry. ‘ _Huh, maybe I do have anger issues,’_ he thought with a snort looking through the well worn book. No one knew Jean could draw, it wasn't the most manly of things. In fact in Jean’s mind it was downright gay, and he was not gay.

Jean stood up and grabbed the empty book and the regular pencils before returning to the common room spotting an empty chair near a tanned brunette with an adorable spattering of freckles, not that Jean noticed, that would mean he thought the guy was cute which he wasn't. He made his way over and sat glaring at Eren, who turned to look at him, green eyes bored and lifeless.

“Hello,” Jean jumped hearing the voice next to him. It was that brunette. “I'm Marco, you must be Eren’s new roommate,” he said kindly.

“Oh, um, hey,” Jean replied internally cringing. ‘ _Great I can't even be cool around crazy people,’_ he thought sighing softly. “Yeah I'm Jaeger’s roommate, Jean,”

“It's nice to meet you, Jean,” Marco murmured smiling sweetly before returning to watching whatever it was he was watching.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jean muttered before opening the sketch book and looking around for something to sketch. Much to his annoyment, it seemed like everyone in the room didn't know how to sit still. Jean’s gaze fell on Eren, the only person sitting still. The young boy sat in a chair that looked like one of those uncomfortable chairs they made you sit in when you were in middle school. His knees were pulled up to his chest, ‘ _Surprisingly flexible,’_ Jean thought absently. Eren’s chin rested on his knees and he stared blankly out the large window, as much as Jean hated it, he needed to draw it. Eren was the only person sitting still and he knew it would be a challenge to capture the emotion behind the pose.

Jean didn't realize he had been drawing for three hours until he took a small stretch break and noticed the common room was practically deserted and the world outside was dark. He frowned, Eren hadn't moved in those three hours either. ‘ _Jesus, how is he not uncomfortable,’_

“Um, Jean, I’m going to bed,” Marco soft voice said in his ear, Jean jumped and whipped around finding himself merely inches from Marco’s face. “I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re a really good drawer, G’night,”

“Th-thanks,” Jean said brilliantly feeling himself turn red, “and goodnight, Marco,” the other boy smiled at Jean before leaving the room. Jean watched him go then turned back to Eren who still hadn’t moved, Jean was annoyed the feeling of despair that was emanating of Eren was too much right now. “Jaeger,” Jean said in hopes of catching the other boys attention.

“What, horseface?” Eren muttered not looking away from the window, it had started raining and the drops slid down the window mesmerizingly.

“Don't call me that, Jaeger, and I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up,” Jean snapped standing up stretching. Eren laughed more to himself than anything.

“Lucky for you, Kirstein, I rarely am in the room,” he said softly as he finally torn his gaze away from the window to glare at Jean. “let's get this straightened out right now, you leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone. Deal?”

“Sounds good to me,” Jean answered flipping Eren off before retreating to his room. ‘ _That kid seriously pisses me off,’_ Jean thought as he changed into the pjs provided to him, he knew starting tomorrow he would have to wear the same uniform as the others and that pissed him off more. “Ugh I already hate it here,” he groaned laying down and closing his eyes. It sucked and Jean hated it but it was only temporary, ‘ _just grin and bear it Jean,’_ he thought as he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. The Pills

“Oi, Jean, wake up it's time for breakfast,”Jean opened an eye blearily and glared at Eren who was pulling in a shirt.

“I thought I told you not to wake me up?” Jean grumbled pulling his blanket over his head then frowning. He hadn’t used a blanket where’d it come from?

“Yeah, yeah, whatever dude, just hurry, the slop is better warm, trust me and Jean, don't take the pills,” Eren retorted opening the door to their room.

“Fuck off Jager, the pills probably aren't even real, like they're probably vitamins. You know the whole placebo effect or whatever,” snorted Jean sitting up. ‘ _ Yeah, there’s no way that they’d be anything bad, not nowadays, the fuck is probably trying to freak you out or something,’ _ Jean thought to himself grimacing as he pulled on the uniform. 

“Or take them whatever horseface, your funeral not mine,” Eren said glancing back with a look that Jean didn't like, worry.

“Jaeger what are you talking about?” Jean asked as Eren merely shut the door shaking his head. Jean shook himself to get rid of the unease. He knew Jaeger was fucking with him, but damn was he convincing. 

Jean shuffled his way to the dining hall yawning, he was still tired ‘ _ That bed is a piece of shit,’ _ he thought jumping as a hand tapped on his shoulder.

“Hello, Jean it’s nice to see you again” Marco said as Jean turned around.

“Oh, hello, Marco,” Jean replied surprised that the other had bothered to talk to him. 

“It’s a lost cause, Marco, the guys a butthead, pardon my language,” came Eren’s voice from Jean’s right side. 

“Oh, Eren, I’m sure he’s a lovely guy, you just get on others nerves too much,” Marco said laughing at Eren who stuck out his tongue. 

“Yeah, he does that’s why he had no friends in school,” Jean said accepting his tray from a grumpy looking lady.

“Well, that and the fact I'm a psycho that killed my father,” Eren said with a sweet smile before walking off carrying his tray with him. Jean shivered, he remembered the story of how Eren’s father had killed his mother and Eren seeing it had lost his shit and killed his father. Eren claimed he didn't remember doing it, but Jean doubted it. You just can't forget something like that no matter how hard you try.

“He's always a charmer, that Jaeger,” Marco said with a small laugh.

“Oi, take these, Kirstein,” a gruff voice ordered, jean turned around to see a burly man holding out a cup with two small white pills. 

“Yes sir,” Jean nodded taking them from the man and turning to go, only to be stopped as the man grabbed his shoulder roughly. 

“Now Kirstein,” the man said “ it's for your own good,” he added trying to soften his tone. Jean rolled his eyes opening his mouth and popping them in taking a sip of the water on his tray to wash them down. After showing the man he had indeed swallowed them, he let him go.

“I feel better already,” jean said sarcastically under his breath watching the man go. 

After eating Jean sat in the common room staring out the window, annoyed at the fact Eren had returned to his perch there. Marco sat next to him absently talking to others and watching  tv. Jean glance at him occasionally. The kid was cute in a younger brother sort of way, the only problem is that he dished out wisdom beyond his years.  On one of his glance toward the boy he noticed that everything had begun moving a little slower and voices of those around him became garbled. 

“Jean, are you okay?” Marco asked his voice slowed and muffled. Jean felt himself nodding even though it took his vision a second to catch up. He turned away to look at Eren who was looking at him now. His face in a frown as he watched jean.

“What do you want Jaeger?” Jean asked his voice sounding slurred and drug out as he stood up stumbling slightly. Jean could tell that the other had responded but he couldn't make out the words before everything went black.

“Jean, hey, Jean,” asked a voice from the darkness, “Hey horse face come on wake up,” the voice said again sounding a mix of annoyed and worried. 

“I told you that you shouldn’t have waited three days before making sure he didn't take the pills, Eren,” sounded another voice.

“Hey, he need to learn his lesson,” said the voice called Eren. Jean slowly opened his eyes blinking at the sudden light. A figure was perched at the end of his bed while another paced

“Eren look, he’s waking up,” said the voice that Jean now recognized as Marco’s

“About time,” said the other grumpily as he stopped his pacing to look at Jean. Jean felt himself get annoyed as he sat up quickly glaring at Eren waiting for the “I told you so”.

“Hey easy, lay back down,” Marco said pushing Jean back down with a gentle hand. 

“Thanks for joining us in the land of the living,” Eren muttered before walking out of the room closing the door with a sharp  _ snap _ . 

“Don't mind him, he’s just a little sleep deprived. He came to me ranting about how you didn't listen and now you’re a zombie and all that fun stuff,” Marco said standing up. “But I hope you’ve learned rule number one here at Maria,” he added walking to the door. “Don't take the pills,” 

“I won't, not again,” Jean agreed as the door closed for a second time. Jean stared at the ceiling for a long time before sitting up quickly remembering the conversation he heard in the darkness. ‘ _ That asshole waited three fucking days before helping me,’ _ Jean thought furiously.  ‘ _ I oughta find him and give him a piece of my mind,’ _ he thought standing up then frowning seeing a plate of cookies on the desk in the room with a note.

_ Fuckface, _

_ Mikasa made these for me but I don't really have a sweet tooth so you can eat them if you want. Just don't expect any more, they are the only exception to my sweet tooth rule. _

_ Signed, Jaeger _

Jean laughed softly at the letters “fuckface” for they were beautifully written. ‘J _ aeger must do calligraphy or something in his spare time, _ ’ he thought trying on of the cookies and nodding in approval.

“This doesn't make me any less angry Jaeger,” Jean said aloud laying back down. He was still tired, ‘ _ a little nap wouldn’t hurt _ ,’ he thought finishing the cookie and closing his eyes. Jean hadn't even been there a week but he was already tired of it. ‘ _ Just a little longer, Jean you can make it,’  _ he thought to himself as he let blackness suround him once again.


End file.
